THE PROTOTYPE
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: Simon Seville was the serious, uptight munk out of his brothers. Until one day the thing he loved to study and experiment with became apart of him please read and review
1. Chapter 1

THE PROTOTYPE

**Hello Peoples this is an alternate version of thelonechipmunk's story R.E.D I know there has been other stories like it. But I promise you this one will blow you** **AWAY **

Let's start out with who I am. My name is Simon, Simon Seville. I have two brothers. Their names are Alvin and Theodore. Now that the introductions are over, let's talk about what I am. I am a chipmunk. Yes I said chipmunk. I am eight and a half inches tall, milk chocolate-brown fur and a long bushy tail. Ok enough about who I am, I want to tell you about what happened to me that turned me into the monster I am now.

It was a typical day at West Eastman high school. I was sitting at the table that was declared the nerd table. Of course I was the only one sitting at it. It never bothered me though. I as used to being the loner. But there were sometimes that my girlfriend would sit with me. Oh, yeah my girlfriend is Jeanette. She was the president of the physics department.

I sat and ate my lunch quietly. Looking up occasionally at the mingling students. I was to distracted with looking around than watching what I was eating. Outside, I was unaware of what looked like to the other students and faculty as a meteor shower, was actually the cause of what I have become.

As I was sitting at my table I failed to see that the window that my food tray was next to , was wide open. The meteor shower had stopped by now. I continued to eat my egg salad sandwich oblivious to the small fragment of meteorite that had fallen into my sandwich.

I took a bite, chewed and then swallowed. Then the last thing I remember is hearing the voices of my brothers and the chipettes yelling my name! Then black. I awoke in what looked like a bright white room with beeping machines.

I awoke in what looked like a bright white room with the sounds of beeping machines. I looked around trying to see anything or anyone I might recognize. I looked left, then I looked right. Nothing, absolutely nothing recognisable. I'm not even sure if this was a hospital, or the loony bin.

The one thing l do know, is that I have to get the hell outta here. I was about to get out of the bed when there was a knock at the door of the room. I stopped moving, hoping that whoever was at the door would leave. No such luck.

The door opened and five small figures and a human came walking in. "Hey Simon, you're awake!" Said the very tall human male as he walked towards me. The five other figures that entered jumped up on top of the bed that I was laying on.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?" Asked the small animal with what looked like a red sweater with a big ass yellow 'A' on the front of it. I looked at him with a confused look. Then the other four animals came up to me and each one gave me a hug. It was really awkward, I don't even know these guys. At least I don't think I do anyway.

As I was trying to figure out who these people were, I suddenly got this weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. It felt like someone was tickling the inside of my stomach with a feather. I shook it off and continued to listen to what was being said.

"I'm really glad that you're ok, Simon." The animal in purple said. I could hear what sounded like...Concern in her voice. I nodded my head as a way to say thanks. Then before I could react. AAAHHH! WHAT IN THE FUCK! My arms...They burn! My vision blurs, my body is in agonising pain, and everyone in the room look petrified. I look down at my arms.

Holy shit! My arms...They have this, red and black goo swarming around them. Whit is this shit? The next thing that happened left me and the guests that were with me completely speechless. My arms turned into what looked like...CLAWS!

**I know it was short but I don't want to give too much away the ending of this first chapter was almost too much but I hope it caught your attention and I promise the chapters to come will be a lot longer please review**


	2. Chapter 2 classified

Chapter two CLASSIFIED

**this will give you nightmares I promise**

I couldn't believe what has just happened to me. Seeing these...claws replacing my paws. What the hell is wrong with me! i feel like my body is being torn apart on the inside. It feels as if my lungs are on fire, my stomach is being split in two, and my intestines being ripped out of my ass.

It hurts so much that even the morphine isn't helping with the pain. God I wish I knew what was going on.

**somewhere in Nevada**

A group of soldiers walk out of a building carrying what looks to be stretcher. It has a white cover on it with what seems to be a body underneath it. As the soldiers walked an arm slid from underneath the sheet. It looked like it had this black and red goo all over it. The soldiers stopped and used their weapons to push the arm back under the sheet.

One of the soldiers bent over about to vomit. "What in the fuck is this shit,It smells like rotten fucking eggs!" The soldier on the right shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. All i was told was that it needed to be incinerated and that it's classified."

The other soldier shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. As they neared the incinerator there was a low muffled moan . "What the hell was that?" Both soldiers stepped away from the stretcher when it started to shake violently.

"What in the fuck is going on! Call hq and OH FUCK HEL...

"I'M BACK!"

**back in L.A.**

Simon's POV

I lay in my hospital bed, those claw looking things disappeared after I woke up from passing out. I have just learned that these animals and human are my brothers and my adopted father. And the other three animals are their girlfriends plus the one in purple is my...girlfriend .

As I lay here I can't help but to feel as if there is something wrong. Like there is more to what is wrong with me than what the hospital staff is letting me know. They rarely come in and when they do, they don't even look at me. WHAT IN THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!

**100 miles from los Angeles**

A strange man walks down the road. A few cars passed by not knowing what he is capable of. As he walks he consider getting a ride but then decided to just, run. What might have taken hours for a normal person to drive or fly to L.A., only takes minutes for this man at a full run.

I'm coming for you! I won't stop until I have you!"

**back at the hospital**

Simon's POV

It's been absolute hell in this damn place. Every time I try and move, it feels like my organs are being ripped apart. I can't stand the hospital staff ignoring me when I ask a simple fucking question. I'll ask if I could get a little more morphine, you know just to ease the pain.

Excuse me, can I please have a little more morphine?" ".-.," And that's all I fucking get not a fucking word I'm tired of being treated like some sorta disease! I'll get the answers I need, even if I have to kill someone.

**In the biology lab of the hospital**

"Sir, please tell me tthat's not what I think it is," The professor looked at his assistant and sighed heavily. "Dean, we have to notify the president." Dean looked at the professsor, then back at the blood sample that was taken from a chipmunk named Simon Seville.

**outside L.A.**

The man had finally arrived at the place he thought he never return to. "Ssssmmmmm aaahhh, the smell of fear and hopelessness. I missed it so much. Now to find the person who is responsible for trying to kill me. The first place I'll check...The hospital!"

**At the hospital**

Simons POV

I'm sitting up in my bed, looking around as if to try and figure out what this ominous feeling is I have. There are times that when I'm asleep, I see this man. But he's not like an ordinary man. There's something strange about him.

He has this blue and grey hoodie on, withregular blue jeans. He's about average height. Medium build, and walks with a slight limp. I have no clue as who this man is, but I know what he wants. What he wants is...ME!

**Hey I know it's short but I'm building up the story the next chapters will be longer I promise but if anyone can tell me who this mystery man is I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter please review**


	3. Chapter 3 HE'S BACK

**now it's time to get serious warning this chapter will contain disturbing and graphic mutilation reader discretion is advised the whole story is in Simons point of view **

I can't even think straight. I feel like I'm about to explode! Each step I take, feels like I'm being stabbed with hundreds of knives. My girlfriend is right beside me, helping me as I try to walk down the hallway. I kept my sights on the floor, not wanting to trip over my own feet.

I took small steps, but not like babysteps they were more like...like, oh ok they were baby steps! I was close to the end of the hallway when I heard what sounded like someone being beat the hell out of. My girlfriend, Jeanette if that's her name? I still get confused on the names of my family and friends.

But back to the situation at hand. Jeanette stopped dead in her tracks, but I kept walking. I was curious at what was going on. When I reached the end of the hallway I looked around the corner. What I saw almost made my heart stop.

"WHERE IS DOCTOR ANSON!"

The same man that I saw in my dream! The man that was after ME! Is standing in the hallway no more than ten feet away from me. He's holding one of the nurses up in the air by her throat! I heard the security guards running down the hallway I'm in yelling for the patients to get back in their rooms and lock the door.

They ran right past me and Jeanette with their pistols drawn ready to take down this maniac. When the guards stopped I heard one of them yell to the man to drop the nurse and back away slowly.

That's when it happened. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" It happened so fast the guards didn't even fire a single shot. People were running everywhere. Doctors and nurses trying to calm their patients down, but to no avail. I looked over at my girlfriend. She looked like a ghost. Her fur was almost pure white, and her lips looked clamy.

"Jeanette?, are you ok...Jean answer me damn it !" She just stood their, frozen in what you would call suspended animation. I looked back down the hall where that man had butchered the security guards. The guards and a few nurses,doctors and patients were everywhere. Not in a good way either.

The gaurds were ripped apart by what looks like an extremely sharp knife. A couple of nurses were split in half. I could see most of their organs hanging out. Like some had their intestines strung across the hall. Another nurse had her stomach ripped out of her along with her lungs and kidneys. But what disturbs me the most is the fact that this all happened in less than minute.

I turned and grabbed Jeanette by her shoulders. I looked right in her eyes and gently shook her. "Jean...babe look at me." She turned her head towards me and fainted.

Damn it. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I entered my room and laid her down on the bed. As I put her down she moaned a little. I stood over her as she came out of unconsciousness. "Simon, what happened?"

I didn't want to tell her that the hallway down from mine looks like Sweeney Todd's basement. So I reassured her by giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. "Everything is fine, don't worry about it, ok Jean." She nodded her head laying back on the bed. I looked at her for what seemed like hours.

"Jeanette, I want you to stay here...," "What? Why! Where are you going?" I sighed and bowed my head. "I'm going to look for the man who killed several staff and patients down the hall." She looked at me eyes wide and her mouth wide open.

"What do you mean, killed!?" I explained what had happened no more than five minutes ago. She sat there, looking like she was deep in thought. She finally looked up at, me tears running down her cheeks. "Simon, please be careful." I nodded my head and gave her a kiss on her lips while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We pulled away and I walked towards the door. "Lock it behind me and don't open it unless it's me understand." She nodded her head. I walked out the door and heard the lock click signifying that she had indeed locked it.

I walked down the hall to where everyone was dismembered or gutted. I entered the hall and tried to step over all the bodies and organs that were strewn in every direction. It was like walking through a mine field. One wrong step and splat, your blown to kingdom come. But in my case, I'd be up to my knees in shit.

As I walked I heard some moans and groans. I stopped to listen where they were coming from. I followed them to the next corridor. The moaning got louder the closer I got. When I reached the corridor, I almost puked up my stomach. A doctor was laying on the floor. Still breathing, but he was cut completely in half!

I ran up to him as quickly as I could. When I got to him I knelt down beside him and looked over his body. The poor doc had his intestines laying out to the right of him. His liver was in several pieces, and his stomach and kidneys are up by his head oozing out this really nasty looking pus and stomach acid.

His breathing became more labored and slower. I scooched up to the doctors top half. Blood was running out of his mouth and nose like a faucet. He was mumbling something . I leaned my head closer to the docs mouth. What I heard next scared the fuck outta me.

"H...he's... b...back...Alex...Mercer...is...b...ba...back!"

**there it is chapter three I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you thought by reviewing I hope it wasn't to disturbing for you and it's going to get more sick and twisted as it gose**


	4. Chapter 4 Alex Mercer

**this chapter contains graphic scenes of mutilation and dismemberment reader discretion is advised **

**And I'd like to give a shout out to my brothers from other mothers **

**Alvinseville101****  
**

**Simonseville101**

** Thelonechipmunk**

**Munkedupjoe213**

***bro fist***

**And to Crazyforchipmunks  
**

***sis fist***

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

I can't take this anymore. The bodies just keep piling up. Every corner I turn, bam another blood and guts filled hallway. Every time I see what looks like a survivor, turns out to be the nerves of the body shutting down. I am following the bodies to what seems to be a certain area of the hospital.

As I follow the bodies, I notice that there are foot prints in the blood. I followed the foot prints to a door. I looked up at the sign that was on it. 'Biology Lab' I jumped up and landed on the door knob. I turned my body and the knob twisted off!

"Oops, stronger than I thought."

I then decided to see if maybe I could punch a hole in the door. I made a fist and set my arm back.

SMASH

The whole door broke apart! I stood there in shock, then I heard voices. Angry voices. I walked into the lab, wondering who was so pissed off. Then, I heard a blood curtailing scream, I ran to see what was going on. That's when I saw him.

Mercer's pov

I came here for one reason. And that was to find the man responsible for trying to kill me...AGAIN! I walked into the hospital, hoping that one of these dumb ass could tell me where I could find DR. Anson. I stopped at the reception desk. The woman was talking on the phone to what sounded like her fucking boyfriend.

"Excuse me, miss?" She just looked at me and sighed. That pissed me off. She put the phone on her shoulder.

"What do you want? I'm on a very important phone ca..."

I grabbed her by her tiny neck and looked her straight in her eyes.

"I want to know where DR. Anson is!" She tried to wiggle out of my grasp, but failed in doing so.

I let my grip soften a little.

"Now are you going to tell me where he is, or am I going to have to kill you?" She looked at me, horrified of the options I just gave her. She shook her head vigorously in a yes way. I let her throat go. She typed fast on her computer, glancing at me as she did. She finally stopped and looked up at me, fear in her eyes as she spoke.

"H-he's on the fourth floor, i- in the biology lab."

I looked her dead in her amethyst eyes.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." I said as my arm and hand turned into long and extremely sharp claws.

"AAHH...," She didn't have time to scream enough to attract any attention. I brought my arm and claw covered hand down and split her into several strips of human bacon. Her organs were nicely sliced in half as blood and juices leaked from the half's of her body that weren't split.

I walked down the hallway to the elevators. 'Out of service', the sign said when walked up to them. "Well. It looks like the stairs then." I said to myself. I walked over to the stairs and tried the door. It was fucking locked! I did the only thing I know best in these situations. I whipped my arm around and formed a five and half-foot blade and sliced the door in two.

The door fell and I walked up the stairs. I walked up to the fourth floor and walked through the door. I walked down the hall and to the information desk.

"Excuse me? Miss." She looked up at me and panicked.

"What are you doing up here! This a quarantined area!"

I shook my head and grabbed her by her fucking throat, lifted her up and glared at her.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT IT IS! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCKING BIOLOGY LAB IS!"

She started shaking with fear. I heard the other staff and some patients yelling at me. I just glanced at them, smiled and then I decided to have a little fun.

"I'll make you all a deal. You tell me where the biology lab is, and I won't kill any of you."

Everyone looked at me as if I was insane. I lost it!

"WHERE IS DR. ANSON!"

The nurses and the doctors jumped and then ran at me. I smirked and then.

"DROP THE NURSE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

I did as the guards told me to do. I dropped the nurse, then sliced her in two with my blade. The guards were about to pull their triggers on their pistols, they locked their sights on me, but I was faster.

I rose my arms, then jerked them down in one motion.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

With the claws that now replace my hands I charged at them! They didn't even get a shot off. Huh, I guess I was just to fast for 'em. After I laid waste to everyone in the hall, I walked down to the biology lab. After I finally found it. I opened the door, slowly.

"I told you Emit I don't have the damn test results back yet for the John Doe!"

I snickered at his little rant. The doctor turned around to what looked like to yell some more. When saw it was me, his face turned as white as a ghost.

"Y-y-you're supposed to be dead!"

"Funny, I get that a lot."

"But how is it possible? I saw you fall, I saw you bleed, I heard your last breath and I saw you get BURNED!"

I ran forward grabbing Dr. Anson by his pathetic throat! I held him up in the air for several minutes. I looked him dead in his eyes.

"Now you'll know how being killed slowly, really fuckin' feels!"

My hands turned into claws, and I started to give the good Doc a taste of his own fucking medicine!

**FINALLY wow it took me forever to write this one!**

**But now that this chapter is done **

**ON TO THE NEXT**

**please leave a review telling me what you thought of it**

**oh and I finally got my lap top working again**

**so no more spelling mistakes YA**

**until the next chapter**

**CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101 OUT**


End file.
